memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nickname
A nickname was a name other than an individual's real one, usually chosen by others, such as a lover, ( ) a friend, ( ; ) or a sibling. ( ) They could be an alternative to one's name or a short or pet form of one's real name. Though most were a sign of the name caller's affection, ( ) some nicknames were given cruelly, such as Wesley Crusher's bestowing of the moniker " " on Reginald Barclay. When Data argued that nicknames were usually given as a sign of fondness, Geordi La Forge agreed and put an end to the "Broccoli" name calling. ( ) In 2258 of the alternate reality, after called a moralizing a robot, Spock considered his name-calling a defensive measure because Kirk knew him to be correct. ( ) Some athletes also had nicknames, such as Jake "The Slider" Sisko. ( ) Q nicknamed Kathryn Janeway "Kathy", an appellation also picked up, adding the title of "aunt". ( ) Nicknames * "Bamboo Boy": Linus by Jett Reno * "Birdman": Tchar by Lara * "BLT": B'Elanna Torres by Max Burke * "Bones": Leonard McCoy by James T. Kirk, as well as on behalf of Kirk by Spock, McCoy, and Kirk as Janice Lester * " ": Reginald Barclay by Wesley Crusher, as well as William T. Riker, Geordi La Forge, , and Jean-Luc Picard * "Brownie": Dr. by Christine Chapel * "Buckaroo": Buck Bokai * "Butcher of Bozeman": Eli Hollander * "Butcher of Gallitep": Gul Darhe'el * "Buttercup": Sven Hansen * "Commander Boring": Worf by Quark * "Cupcake": * "Doctor Z": Lewis Zimmerman by Reginald Barclay * "Ensign Babyface": William T. Riker, by Boylen * "Ensign Eager": Harry Kim, by The Doctor and Tom Paris * "Ice man"/"D'akturak": Worf by Riker during poker; Koloth by Curzon Dax * "John Snore-ez": John Torres * "Miss Turtle Head": B'Elanna Torres by Daniel Byrd * "Mister Academy": Nog by Miles O'Brien * "Mister Doom and Gloom": Julian Bashir by Miles O'Brien * "Mister Ears": Spock by Charlie Evans * "Mister Klingon": Worf by Ira Graves * "Mister Leisure Suit": The Doctor by Rain Robinson * "Mister Starfleet": Starfleet person on Risa by Liam Bilby * "Mister Tricorder": A tricorder puppet created by Data * "Mister Woof": Worf by Lwaxana Troi * "Mister Vulcan": Tuvok by Neelix, and once by Kathryn Janeway * "Moogie": Ishka by Quark, Rom, Nog, Ishka (third person), and Wainwright (repeating Rom) * "Obachan": Keiko's grandmother by Keiko Ishikawa * "Quique": Enrique Muniz by Miles O'Brien * "Scotty": Montgomery Scott as he referred to himself, almost exclusively by McCoy and Kirk, as well as others. * "Smiley": by * "The Dancing Doctor": Beverly Crusher by Wesley Crusher, et al. * "The Mechanic": Miles O'Brien by Quark * "The Slider": Jake Sisko by Benjamin Sisko * "The Synthehol King": Quark regarding his own legacy on DS9 * "Tin Man": Gomtuu by Starfleet scientists * "Tiny": Hikaru Sulu by... * "Trip": Charles Tucker III (and Sim) as he referred to himself, almost exclusively by Jonathan Archer, occasionally by his shipmates Phlox, T'Pol, Hoshi Sato, Travis Mayweather, Malcolm Reed, and Erika Hernandez, and by a handful of aliens he encountered including Kov, Liana, Zho'Kaan, and "Charles". * "Turkey Platter": Tom Paris by Harry Kim * "Tuvok the Kid": Tuvok by The Doctor * "Vulcan Slim": Tuvok by Gaunt Gary * "Wix": Wixiban by Neelix * "Wormhole Junction": Deep Space 9 by Quark * "Z": Zephram Cochrane by Lily Sloane * "Zee": Ezri Tigan by Norvo Tigan * "Zekkie": Zek by Ishka Appendices Related topics * Insult * Scots language * Slang External link * de:Spitzname Category:Nicknames